The Ultimate battle
by SuperRoadrunner12
Summary: this marks the greatest war between OOO and Earth ever
1. Chapter 1

One day in the land were candy people roamed free, two legendary heroes were awakening in their gigantic tree house, "w-where, AM I?" asked one of them, a human boy with a blue shirt, slightly darker blue shorts, white socks and black shoes and a hat that covered most of his head, "I dunno Finn" replied a light brown dog that had "stretchy" powers. "Why am I so sore?" said Finn

"Maybe I can answer that question for you Finn" boomed a voice from behind them, a voice that froze Finn with fear, "No…not you…"said Finn as he recalled what had happened to him in the last 24 hours…


	2. Chapter 2

One day in the land were candy people roamed free, two legendary heroes were awakening in their gigantic tree house, "w-where, AM I?" asked one of them, a human boy with a blue shirt, slightly darker blue shorts, white socks and black shoes and a hat that covered most of his head, "I dunno Finn" replied a light brown dog that had "stretchy" powers. "Why am I so sore?" said Finn

"Maybe I can answer that question for you Finn" boomed a voice from behind them, a voice that froze Finn with fear, "No…not you…"said Finn as he recalled what had happened to him in the last 24 hours…Finn and Jake were just returning from rescuing NEPTR, the talking microwave that can bake pies quickly and endlessly, "Man I can't believe the Ice King slipped like that," said Jake, "me neither buddy," replied Finn, "But you wanna know something interesting?" "What?" "It's a letter I got from Choose Goose, It says:

_If you can employ yourself in another dimension,_

_You will get any item free with my intensions,"_

"Wow Finn, you think we should go for it?" "Heck yeah we should! Hey Jake, you know what time is it?"

"What time?"

"Adventure Time!"

The two friends bumped fists then set out on their adventure

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Adventure time belongs to Pedelton Ward, not me

After an hour of searching the land of OOO, our heroes consulted choose Goose for help. CG gave asked to be entertained in order to help them, and when they did that they were given a warping charm to travel through time and space. The boys used it to transport themselves to another dimension

When they got there, they got the biggest shock of their lives, for when they arrived; there were no candy people, no evil monsters, not even a magic man that was nothing but a big jerk, for there was only one creature aside from animals that couldn't talk: Humans. Humans everywhere and large buildings, but these buildings weren't candy coated or castle shaped, they were made out of some kind of stone, brick they imagined, and they would have expected the windows but not the designs of the buildings. Then there was everything else that was outside the buildings, lights, pavements, machines of some kind roaming the grey rocky paths. The boys had to admit it; they were impressed by all this dimension had to offer, but they were here for one thing and one thing only, getting a job. Choose Goose had told them that,

_To get a reward better than a flower,_

_The have to be employed within 24 hours_

They knew what he meant, and they knew what they had to do: Become Slightly More Literate

They knew this was not gonna be easy

_Too be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

When we last left the boys, they had begun a quest to gain the ultimate reward from their local magic salesman, Choose Goose. They had to travel to another dimension and get a job. They ended up in the 3rd dimension which is our dimension and they also happened to end up on earth. They were impressed by what this planet had to offer, but they were here for one thing and one thing only: getting a job.

On their arrival, they immediately seeked out a job application. They went into every building hey could find, but nobody would hire them

They were having a tough time after an hour of searching until they came onto a park with a large wooden house in the middle of it this seemed pretty normal to anyone until Finn and Jake spotted something different about them. One was a gumball machine with legs and a bad attitude towards two of the others, a racoon and a giant blue jay bird. There was also some kind of yeti wearing pants, a very polite man with an unusually large and spherical (ball shaped) head, a muscular and slightly out of shape guy with green skin and a small white ghost with a hand sticking out of its top (and no it's not a humans hand, it's part of the ghost itself). These guys seemed kind of normal to Finn and Jake but they stood out to everyone else, so they decided to talk to them.

LATER…

After much talking Finn and Jake was now temporarily part of the team. They were hired as Mordecai and Rigby's personal temps (see episode TEMP CHECK).

LATER AGAIN…

Finn and Jake made a huge impact on the team. They had cleaned the house, dusted the cemetery and cleared it of all the zombies, and they even mowed the lawn and it grew twice as out of shape as last time it was mowed. The crew had to admit it; they were pretty much impressed by Finn and Jake, so Benson incentivized them even though it had only been 3 hours. Finn and Jake were grateful but they couldn't really accept it. Well Finn wouldn't but Jake would.

LATER YET AGAIN…

Finn and Jake were getting ready for bed and so was everyone else. Benson, Muscle Man and HI-5 Ghost had already left, "man, you guys were awesome today," said Rigby, "yeah, I just wish you could stay here longer though" agreed Moredcai "shucks guys, you don't have to thank me, but I do wish I could stay here too," said Finn, "but to get my reward I absolutely have to back by tomorrow." and with that, they all fell asleep, not knowing what would happen the following morning…

MEANWHILE…

There was a strange portal open somewhere and out of it came out a vampire. A teenage girl vampire that looked 16 but really was a 1000+ years old, and you can tell that she was here to cause trouble…

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Subchapter

A/N: Adventure time belongs to Pedelton Ward, NOT me

We turn the clock 12 hours back to when Finn and Jake where still searching for a job.

We find our heroes in a studio where somebody was casting for a new TV show on Cartoon Network. Finn and Jake were up next so they checked out the storyline. So what's this TV show about anyway?" asked Finn, "Check it out, see, this show is about a boy and a dog, and they are living in some place called OOO," "OOO?" asked Finn, "What else about this show?" "The dog can talk and the boy is for some reason the last remaining human being," "Hmmm what else?" "well, they live in this giant tree home, their video game system is practically alive, everybody else is either a monster, an animal, an alien or a person made out of candy, not to mention…" "Not to mention what?" Finn interrupted the Director slightly creeped out, "Well the boy does have a personal life as well, he's a hero alongside his best friend Jake the Dog, bombastic, witty, more life experience than the boy, but the boy, his enemy is the this wizard named-" "The ICE KING!" "EXACTLY! And the boy whose name is-" "Finn?" "Exactly…and his secret/not-so-secret crush, Princess Bubblegum…"

At that moment, Finn went into a trans, he imagined something, he was in the Candy Kingdom but despite everything that happens inside and outside the Candy Kingdom, he felt happy and at peace, just then he saw a figure, it's colour was pink, and it moved ever so closer to him but that's when he noticed he was moving towards the figure , but he wanted to and they drew closer and closer until He came back to his senses only to find himself drenched in cold water, "huh, what? What happened?" "you went into some kind of trance, must be that animated picture of that frog with the weird ey…ALL GLORY TO HYPNOTOAD" said the director snapping into a trance himself "huh which picture? Whe…" "Dude let's just leave, this is getting way too confusing for me…

A/N: end of the first subchapter, sorry for not updating.


	6. Chapter 6

Last nights

A/N: I don't own Adventure time or Regular Show

Finn and Jake were awakening finding themselves in a strange living room they didn't remember before, then in an instant, they both recalled the events of the previous day…

FLASHBACK

…After a hard day's work, the team were ready to go out to the bar they usually got to every once in a while.

When they got their Benson said, "Man, you guys were pretty impressive today, I mean you cleaned the cemetery, mowed the lawn, heck, you even got rid of Peeps when he came back for revenge on us," "Shucks all I did was kick in the eye," replied Finn, quite modest "Perhaps, but you guys are awesome! But I've been wondering, what's your story, where'd you come from?" the others agreed, and somehow Finn was convinced and so he proceeded to tell his story. "I come from a world named OOO, where I am the last remaining Human…" "Does that mean your world doesn't suck?" asked a nearby Goth, Finn pretended that he didn't hear him. "In my world there are different beings of all shapes and sizes, candy people, mountain people, trolls and trollers," Mordecai and Rigby chuckled at this statement, "any way, I was just a baby and I was near a leaf, and I went "boom boom" on it, in turn falling over and sitting in it, I cried for a whole day and nobody would help me, until Jake's parents found me. For the past few years, I lived with Jake but tragedy struck and we were practically orphaned." For the next few seconds the only thing you could hear was oh man or sorry about your parents and even the oh-so treacherous: what happened? "I can't really say what happened because …" his voice got lower "it would upset Jake," "Oh, right" the others said almost in unison. _ALMOST_

They returned home, after some drinks and for no possible or logical reason, they decided to have a party. They called everybody they knew and to make sure the guests came, the guys even called Party Pete's cousin Party Pat. He threw down hard, but the only two that threw down even harder were…c'mon, you can figure it out.

Finn and Jake were doing flips and tricks and anything else that 12 year old boys and talking dogs weren't meant to do (no, not that). Finn was wiggling and jiggling much like he does at every party he goes to, he back flipped and front flipped, even a somersault.

Eventually Finn started spin around on in a dance routine while everyone else was chanting the word "GO!" He did it at least twenty times before performing yet another backflip in slow motion.

After the most jaw-droppingly exciting party ever with RADI COLA, the guys finally settled down and cleaned up the place, but the highlight of that party was probably when Finn caught sight of the toilet catching fire. There was a long pause until Finn broke the silence. "That's the coolest thing I ever saw" he said after extinguishing the flames.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yeah you really made that party Finn." Said Mordecai "Yeah it was a pretty fun party" he replied "but I hope I can visit you again sometime," "hey man you can always come around over" "great because I…" he was cut off when there was a sudden earthquake struck causing everyone else to fall over. The house suddenly tilted striking Finn and Jake in the head dubbing them unconscious…

_**To be continued yet again…**_

**A/N: sorry I took so long, I was so busy with life's problems that I simply forgot about the story, but I do give a damn, and I will finish this story soon with subchapters! And the action starts soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Subchapter: Who's that chick?

A/N: I do not own adventure time___OR___this song. The song belongs to Rihanna

The scene is Marceline's cave; (from her debut episode) she is sitting on some kind of throne like rock.

She was wearing a short, dark-purple dress with a light purple belt around her torso, along with purple striped socks, and plain purple high heels.

As she begins to sing, some vampires and skeletons started dancing around her throne

Feel the adrenaline

Moving under my skin

It's an addiction

Such an eruption

Sound is my remedy

Feeding me energy

Music is all I need

Baby I just wanna dance

I don't really care

I just wanna dance

I don't really care.. care.. care

(You can feel it in the air... yeah)

She's been a crazy dita

Disco fever and you wonder

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Too cold for you to keep her

Too hot for you to leave her

Who's that chick? Who's that chick? (3x)

Back on the dance floor better not to take me home

Bass kicking so hard blazing through my beating heart

French kissing on the floor, heart is beating hardcore

Heard everybody is getting a little tipsy off the crazy juice

This will end up on the news

Baby I just wanna dance

I don't really care

I just wanna dance

I don't really care.. care.. care

(You can feel it in the air.. yeah)

She's been a crazy dita

Disco fever and you wonder

Who's that chick? who's that chick?

Too cold for you to keep her

Too hot for you to leave her

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

I'll try to set you up, the night has got me love

sprung

I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah

My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum

Oh, oh oh, oh woah, oh oh

I'll try to set you up, the night has got me love

sprung

I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah

My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum

Beating like a disco drum

Beating like a disco drum

Beating like a disco drum

She's been a crazy dita

Disco fever and you wonder

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Too cold for you to keep her

Too hot for you to leave her

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Who's that chick? Who's that chick?

Everything slowly fades to black


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: It Begins…

**I do ****NOT**** own Adventure time. Or Regular show.**

"unnn…" Finn was awakening, his head throbbing with pain, "oooww…my head…"he spoke very weakly his vision was slightly blurry but it was returning to him quickly, "wh...what happened?" he was slowly getting up recalling the events of what happened earlier, he was getting ready to leave for OOO to complete his assignment to get his reward from Choose Goose until there was an earthquake and with everything was flying everywhere and him and Jake where struck by hard objects thus knocking them out. To think of it where was Jake? Finn suddenly began to turn in all directions in order to find his best buddy, but at that moment he heard someone groan near him he quickly looked down to find Jake having a dream, "but Mom I didn't eat the tapioca…" Finn was calling his name out while shaking him in order to wake him up. Jake awoke with a startle then asked Finn what was going on "I dunno Jake let me see if I can…Holy Bleep!" Finn turned around to see a post-apocalyptic nightmare of the evergreen park he was in this morning, there were upturned cars everywhere, trash cans upside down trees toppled over, the ground had many severe cracks in them, the skies were a mix of orange and red. Finn was left utterly shocked; he was stunned, what could have happened to this place? He was in a complete trans when he just noticed that Jake was trying to tell him something, "what is it?" "it's a missile that's heading straight for us!" Finn quickly looked in the direction that Jake was pointing and quickly saw the missile and ran towards it, he then hopped onto a dumpster, quickly jumping off it to land on the side of a tree quickly bouncing off it upwards to perform a wall jump then grabbing a nearby branch and completing a full swing elevating upwards towards the incoming projectile, when he reached it he quickly performed a backflip kick in mid-air sending the missile rocketing upwards only to explode after reaching a few more feet in the air. Thankfully Finn was already safely on the ground. "What just happened?" He asked after he landed, "I dunno, maybe we're just having a weird dream" "hey yeah maybe you're right! Jake pinch me!" Jake punched him. "ow said pinch not punch," "sorry man but I was really hoping that this was a dream," "why?" "look over there," Jake pointed towards the north, and when Finn saw what was heading his way all bravery in his heart had left him…

_**To be continued…AGAIN**_

**Short chapter I know I know but uhh I just wanted to know what you think. Oh and a cliffy who could it be heading Finn's way?**

**Rate**

**Comment **

**Subscribe **

**Wait a minute I'm saying that on the wrong site…**


	9. Chapter 9

Sub Chapter 3: Commercial

The screen switches on with Choose Goose standing in front of a large TV Monitor with a Green leaf with a hole shaped like the letter K.

"Hello, today I am going to show you a production by Kobe Green Tea," he sounded like a random Spanish person, who didn't speak in rhymes,

"We want you to be healthy; we want to get the very best out of you,

We want your spirit to be high, your body to be fit and your mind to be ready, for example," the screen cuts to a random living room with Finn standing in the middle of the room, "Maybe you see a cat in your living room," now Cake the cat was in the same room as Finn "Maybe you want the cat to come to you," "Come on little pussy cat come on," said Finn, Cake just stood the puzzled "Maybe you get mad at the cat" "Come here you stupid monkeycat!" "One second later you realise it's wrong to get mad at the Cat," Finn hung his head in shame, "That's why you should drink Kobe Green Tea, We want your spirit to be high, your body to be fit and your mind to be ready like a good person, with a ponytail, and a big heart, and plays a guitar.

Update soon!


End file.
